dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Warrior
The Future Warrior (未来戦士) is a custom character and main protagonist in the video game Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, and is a crucial part of the game's story. Appearance As a custom character, Future Warrior's appearance is entirely dictated by the player, whose race can be Majins, Saiyans, Earthlings, Namekians and Frieza's Race, with the first three having male and female versions. Initially Future Warrior is created with a simple uniform but the player can buy a wide variety of clothing and accessories historically worn by characters from Dragon Ball to Dragon Ball GT. However, Future Warrior's appearance in most artwork and promotional material is depicted as a young male Saiyan similar to adult Gohan in both facial features and hairstyle, but with red hair. He wears clothes similar to Future Trunks: an indigo Capsule Corporation jacket, gray pants, and golden boots. In addition, he wears a white cape similar to the one Tien Shinhan wears during the Majin Buu Arc and a green Scouter. Bandai Namco notes that it is quite intentional that he seems to have features from many other established characters in the series. This appearance is not available as a default appearance ingame but is instead obtained after completion of the main story.Bandai Namco, E3, June 2014 Biography After witnessing several disruptions in the timeline caused by Dark Frieza, Dark Cell, & Dark Kid Buu, Future Trunks summons Shenron wishing for a strong ally, one with the power to defend even time itself. The wish summons the Future Warrior from some unknown part of the universe, the Warrior is surprised by this and sees Shenron before the Dragon Balls scatter. Future Trunks immediately attacks to test the Warrior's strength, but the confused Warrior dodges Trunks initial sword attacks, before engaging him in battle. Following the fight Trunks introduces himself and explains that the warrior was summoned by a wish to Shenron to Toki Toki City to work alongside Future Trunks as a member of the Time Patrol to fix distortion in the Scroll of Time. This mysterious fighter is sent through time by Future Trunks by using the Time Storage Vault, and interacts with the history of Dragon Ball Z. The Future Warrior's first mission is to help Goku and Piccolo fight off an empowered Raditz, who dodges Gohan's Leave My Daddy Alone! via Villainous Mode and tries to finish the boy off with a Saturday Crush. After saving Gohan from Raditz's energy wave, the warrior joins the fight and manages to help stall Raditz long enough for Piccolo to kill Raditz with a Full Nelson Special Beam Cannon. The Future Warrior's next mission is to save Tien Shinhan and Yamcha from Villainous Mode empowered Saibamen. After killing off several Saibamen, the Future Warrior fights and defeats Nappa and joins Goku in the fight against Vegeta. With the help of Gohan and Krillin, the Warrior and Goku manage to de-transform Great Ape Vegeta and manage to defeat the weakened Vegeta, force him to retreat back to his space pod. When Krillin goes in for the kill, the Future Warrior stops him to protect the timeline, with Goku also agreeing. After returning to Time Vault, Future Trunks tells the Warrior the reason time is in chaos is due to Dark Aura state empowering villains across time and wonders what is causing it, only for the Supreme Kai of Time to suggest it is a Time Traveler messing with history the same way Future Trunks did when he prevented Goku from dying from the Heart Virus and warned the Z Fighters of the Androids. A nervous Future Trunks introduces her to the Future Warrior, but her pet bird Tokitoki interrupts by perching on the Supreme Kai of Time's head causing her to yell at it in anger for making her look foolish, Trunks states "She's a very important person, trust me." and nervously tries to laugh off the whole thing. After receiving a Time Patrol quest from the CC. robot Cuplina, the Future Warrior and Future Trunks examine to the time scrolls and discover an altered timeline where Trunks is mind-controlled by Baby and attacks Pan. After going back and saving Pan from Trunks, a Golden Great Ape dark magic-enhanced Baby falls from the sky. The Future Warrior holds Baby off by himself until Pan causes Golden Great Ape Goku to transform into a Super Saiyan 4 and aid the Future Warrior. After defeating Baby, the wormhole opens up and takes Baby away. The Future Warrior goes to a ruined city, being attacked by the freed souls of Hell. After defeating handfuls of damned, the Ginyu Force makes challenges the Future Warrior, this time with a replacement captain. Eventually, Super Saiyan Trunks appears and takes out Guldo and Jeice in one attack. Once the remaining Neo Ginyu Force is taken care of, Trunks is suddenly blasted away by Hell Fighter 17, the one responsible to the gateway to Hell. The Android 17 knockoff battles with the Future Warrior until he locates his counterpart and fuses with him to form Super 17. The two fight until Goku arrives to aid the Future Warrior. When Goku decides he can't hold back anything, he becomes and Super Saiyan 4 and the two defeat Super 17, before another wormhole appears to save him. Goku offers his thanks and the Future Warrior heads back to the Time Nest. Back at the Time Nest, the Supreme Kai of Time decides that Demigra must be using the stolen villains for something big, and warns the Future Warrior and Future Trunks that this could be their last chance. Then the Supreme Kai of Time decides it'd be a good time for some tea, to the chagrin of her two helpers. Masters In order to be prepared for them for the challenges they will likely endure, the Supreme Kai of Time and Future Trunks allow various fighters and martial artists (heroes and villains) from across various different eras to visit Toki Toki City in the hopes that the Warrior may choose to study under them to learn their different fighting styles and techniques. The Warrior may only study under one Master at a given time though they may switch between Masters if they choose to do so. Though optional, training with these Masters is the only way to obtain certain skills (such as Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon or Ginyu's Body Change). Completing their training will unlock their Ultimate Skill which will receive a Z-Assist whenever said skill is used when the one who taught the move is their current Master. For some Masters to appear in Toki Toki City, the Warrior must be at a certain level, progressed through the game story, or completed the Training of a specific Master. Once a Master is chosen, they shall appear in front of Mr. Satan's Gold Statue near the Time Machine Station docking bay. List of Masters *Piccolo *Vegeta *Krillin *Android 18 - Only agreed to train the Warrior due to the Supreme Kai of Time's offer to pay her for it. *Gohan and Videl - Trains the Future Warrior as a team. *Mr. Satan *Gotenks - His fusion time limit is removed while in Toki Toki City, allowing him to remain fused while training the Future Warrior. Though it later does time out during the Warrior's final training due to it occurring outside of Toki Toki City. *Goku - (Available only after Demigra's defeat) *God of Destruction Beerus - (available only after Goku's Training is completed) *Captain Ginyu - Appears in Toki Toki City scouting for new candidates for membership in the Ginyu Force. Upon completing Ginyu's training, Ginyu declares the Future Warrior the Ginyu Force's 6th member. *Frieza - Seeks the Warrior out to join the Planet Trade Organization after hearing about the Warrior's abilities from Captain Ginyu (available only after Ginyu's Training is completed). *Cell - Agrees to train the Warrior as a game to pass the time. *Yamcha (GT Pack 1 DLC) *Tien (GT Pack 1 DLC) *Pan (GT Pack 2 DLC) Power The Future Warrior starts off weaker than the Dark Magic enhanced Raditz, but is able to rapidly increase in strength in a very short amount of time. The Future Warrior is able to quickly grow in power by fighting strong warriors in the past or by training under a Master. The Future Warrior is able to achieve incredible levels of power in only a few missions with what took Goku years to achieve, and can even become strong enough to cause physical harm to the God of Destruction Beerus. They are also shown to be quite adept at learning and mastering various fighting skills. Along with their basic hand-to-hand combat skills, they also prove themselves capable of wielding weapons such as the Power Pole and a sword. During the Battle with Vegeta on Earth, the Future Warrior is able to take on some Dark Saibamen, Tennenman, and Jinkouman alone and can hold their own against the likes of both Elite Saiyans; Nappa and Vegeta. When Goku arrives, the Future Warrior takes on and manages to overpower the Saiyan General, Nappa, and then assist Goku in backing Vegeta into a corner. After Vegeta uses a Power Ball and transforms into a Great Ape, the Future Warrior manages to fend him off long enough for Krillin and Gohan to arrive. While fighting the Great Ape Vegeta they are shown to be strong enough to lift a Great Ape by the tail, once they sufficiently weakened Great Ape Vegeta. They prove powerful and skillful enough to distract Great Ape Vegeta long enough for Krillin being able to successfully cut off his tail with a Destructo Disk (an attack the Great Ape was able to avoid in the original history). After all this they were able to assist a weary Goku in defeating Dark Vegeta. At the end of the battle, the Future Warrior is the only fighter to still be standing without difficulty in stark contrast to the battle-worn Krillin who barely managed to stand up in his attempt to put an end to Vegeta, though was stopped by the Future Warrior's interference (to prevent Krillin from altering the timeline by killing Vegeta) and Goku's plea for Krillin to spare the Saiyan Prince. When the Future Warrior arrives at the time of the Battle on Planet Namek, the Future Warrior is strong enough that in their base form and with help from Piccolo are able to stall against 50% Power Frieza (also empowered by Dark Magic), however, they are unable to defeat him, later during the battle the combined power of him and Super Saiyan Goku is enough to outmatch 100% Full Power Dark Frieza. Before this, the Future Warrior proved skillful enough in adapting to the fighting style of Captain Ginyu while in Ginyu's body after accidentally switching bodies. However, during their first encounter with Towa & Mira, the Future Warrior was shown to be inferior in power to Mira, who was unimpressed and would have killed the Future Warrior and stolen the Time Patroller's energy had Towa not decided to spare them as the Future Warrior's energy at this point was not powerful enough to be of any use to the Time Breakers. By the time of the Cell Games the Future Warrior can fight a Dark Magic empowered Mr. Satan (who via the Dark Magic could use ki and fly without a jetpack), the Dark Cell Juniors, and Dark Cell in both his Perfect and Super Perfect forms (with help from Super Saiyan Gohan). During the Androids Saga, the Future Warrior is able to fight against Dark Future Androids 17 and 18 (with help from Super Saiyan Future Trunks), as well as Dark Future Perfect Cell. Later during the Majin Buu Saga, the Future Warrior is strong enough to defeat Mira and later hold off both Dark Majin Buu and his clones with the aid of Super Saiyan 3 Goku, after Goku leaves, the Future Warrior is successful in fighting off an army of small Majin Buus. They are also capable of defeating Demigra and Piccolo under the influence of Demigra's Dark Magic with the assistance from the young Goten and Trunks. The Future Warrior's power is said by Goten to be on par with Super Buu, when the Future Warrior comes to aid Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo during their battle against the monster. The Warrior also fights alongside Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan, and the Good Majin Buu against the Dark Magic enhanced Kid Buu. They even assist Goku with the completed Super Spirit Bomb by adding some of their power to it and works in tandem with Goku to give the Super Spirit Bomb the one final push which ultimately destroys Kid Buu. By the end of the game the Future Warrior is able to hold their own against both Beerus and Whis (with help from Future Trunks) - though they were at a suppressed level of power as it was only a test - and later defeat Demigra, an opponent more powerful than Super Saiyan God Goku, with some help from Goku or even alone. When the Future Warrior arrives during the Baby Saga of Dragon Ball GT, Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta is defeated when both Super Saiyan 4 Goku and the Future Warrior combine their forces in the battle against him. Later in the Super 17 Saga, Dark Super 17 is unable to defeat either Super Saiyan 4 Goku or the Future Warrior, as the Ultimate Android is eventually taken down by their teamwork. Techniques and special abilities The Future Warrior can use many techniques displayed by characters throughout the series and can learn techniques from various Dragon Ball heroes and villains, by taking them on as a Martial Arts Master or by obtaining skills from the skill shop in Toki Toki City or through Parallel Quests. The following are basic techniques or unique special abilities used by the Warrior: *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' - Like most fighters, the Future Warrior has the ability to fire Ki blasts. *'Vanishing' - A basic movement technique where the Future Warrior moves so fast they disappear from sight for a moment. *'Ki Sense/3D Scan Mode' - The Future Warrior is able to sense ki, and can scan enemies to read their skill set. *'Z-Assist' - A special ability that causes the soul of the Future Warrior's current Master to go into the Warrior's body when using their Master's Ultimate Skill, making the attack much stronger. When performed a stylized "Z''" will appear briefly and then the Master's Soul will envelope the Future Warrior; appearing as an astral projection of said Master. There are two requirements needed in order for this ability to activate: **1. Must have the teacher of the Ultimate skill being used as the Warrior's current Master. **2. Use said Master's Ultimate attack in battle. To learn it they must have completed said Master's training and learned their Ultimate skill. Racially exclusive abilities *'Zenkai' - As a Saiyan, the Future Warrior becomes stronger if revived from a knock out. *'Mystic Attack' - If the chosen as a Namekian or Majin, the Future Warrior can extend and stretch their limbs as they please. *'Regeneration' - If the Future Warrior is a Namekian, they will regenerate their health if damaged enough. A Majin Future Warrior can exploit their regeneration to self destruct, and use their invisible vapor to relocate and regenerate in a better place. *'Tail Attack' - As a Frieza clansman, the Future Warrior can use their tail to grapple and attack. Transformation Kaio-ken The Future Warrior is capable of using the Kaio-ken, Kaio-ken x3, and Kaio-ken x20. They become capable of using the regular Kaioken and Kaioken x3 during the Saiyan Saga (via Parallel Quest), and capable of using Kaioken x20 during the Frieza Saga (via Parallel Quest). Captain Ginyu's Body During the Ginyu Force Saga, the Future Warrior actually swaps bodies with Captain Ginyu after getting accidentally hit into the path of Ginyu's Body Change by Jeice, causing Dark Ginyu & Future Warrior to end up in each other's bodies by mistake. Realizing the switch, Goku asks the Future Warrior to infiltrate Frieza's spaceship to help Krillin and Gohan secure the Namekian Dragon Balls. The Future Warrior leaves Goku to fight Ginyu in the Warrior's body and infiltrates Frieza's ship without a problem. In Ginyu's body the Warrior helps Krillin and Gohan fight off Frieza's henchmen and Guldo, securing the Dragon Balls. Ginyu appears in the Warrior's body with Goku in hot pursuit and confronts the trio only for the Future Warrior to step up to fight Ginyu. Ginyu tries once more to steal Goku's body but Future Trunks' warns the Future Warrior of the Body Change in time for the Future Warrior to jump in between Goku and Ginyu restoring Ginyu and the Future Warrior to their original bodies. Super Saiyan If chosen as a Saiyan, the Future Warrior is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan. They attain this form either after the Frieza Saga (via Parallel Quest) or after the Android Saga (via shop). Super Saiyan 2 If chosen as a Saiyan, the Future Warrior is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan 2. They attain this form either after the Cell Saga (via Parallel Quest) or after the Buu Saga (via shop). Major battles *Future Warrior vs. Future Trunks *Future Warrior, Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan vs. Raditz *Future Warrior vs. Mira *Future Warrior, Krillin, Kid Gohan and Vegeta vs. Frieza (1st Form) *Future Warrior, Krillin, Kid Gohan and Vegeta vs. Frieza (Final Form) *Future Warrior and Piccolo vs. Frieza (Final Form) *Future Warrior and Goku vs. Frieza (Final Form) *Future Warrior and Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Frieza (Villainous Mode; Fourth Form/100% Full Power) *Future Warrior, Yamcha, and Tien Shinhan vs. Three Cell Jrs. (Villainous Mode) *Future Warrior vs. Cell (Perfect Form, Villainous Mode) and Mr. Satan (Villainous Mode) *Future Warrior and Future Trunks vs. Mira *Future Warrior and Gohan (Super Saiyan) vs. Cell (Villainous Mode; Super Perfect) *Future Warrior and Future Trunks vs. Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 (Villainous Mode) *Future Warrior and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Future Cell (Villainous Mode; Perfect form) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Mira *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan) and Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Majin Buu (Villainous Mode) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan) and Ultimate Gohan vs. Super Buu *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan) and Ultimate Gohan vs. Kid Buu *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan), Goku and Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Kid Buu (Villainous Mode) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan) and Vegeta vs. Kid Buu (Villainous Mode) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Z Fighters vs. Beerus *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Goku (Super Saiyan God) vs. Beerus *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Beerus vs. Démigra *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Beerus and Whis *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Frieza (Villainous Mode), Cell (Villainous Mode), Kid Buu (Villainous Mode) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Vegeta (Villainous Mode; Super Saiyan), Gohan (Villainous Mode), and Gotenks (Villainous Mode; Super Saiyan 3) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Démigra *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Démigra and Future Trunks (Villainous Mode; Super Saiyan) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Démigra Final *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Démigra Final *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Bardock vs. Frieza soldiers *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Bardock vs. Frieza soldiers and Frieza (1st form) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2), Goten, Trunks and Videl vs. Broly (Villainous mode; Legendary Super Saiyan) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2), Goten, Trunks, Videl and Adult Gohan vs. Broly (Villainous mode; Legendary Super Saiyan) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Bardock vs. Broly (Villainous mode; Legendary Super Saiyan) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Broly (Villainous mode; Legendary Super Saiyan) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2), and Bardock (Great Ape) vs. Broly (Villainous mode; Legendary Super Saiyan) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2), Bardock (Great Ape) and Vegeta (Frieza saga) vs. Broly (Villainous mode; Legendary Super Saiyan) Trivia *Team Four Star's Takahata101 is used to voice the Future Warrior as their version of Nappa in voice option #8. This voice option almost constantly pokes fun by mispronouncing the names of techniques, such as calling the Ginyu force "Dairy Squad". https://twitter.com/Takahata101/status/566094315739312128 *During the game's Ginyu Force Saga, Future Warrior accidentally swaps bodies with Captain Ginyu after being accidentally knocked into the path of Dark Ginyu's attempt to Body Change with Goku, causing the Future Warrior to be trapped in Ginyu's body for at least three missions, before managing to be restored back to their origin body. Interestingly if the Future Warrior returns to the Time Nest during the time they are trapped in Ginyu's body they will be restored to their original body and Future Trunks mentions that the Body Change was undone by returning back to the Time Nest through the Scroll of Eternity, but they will return back to Ginyu's body when they continue the next Ginyu Force Saga Time Patrol mission. Gallery See also *Saiyan Hero *Ultimate Tenkaichi hero *Unnamed Martial Artist (1) *Unnamed Martial Artist (2) References ca:Guerrer del Futur pt-br:Guerreiro do Futuro Category:Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Time Patrol Category:Swordsmen